


Faithfully

by sofiam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Football | Soccer, Jon is a soccer player, Minor Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Sansa is a teacher, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiam/pseuds/sofiam
Summary: Jon Snow was a persistent man and passionate about his profession, however, he did not imagine that soon after being acclaimed as one of the best football players in the world he would see his career and marriage go from bad to worse.In the midst of this, he meets Sansa Stark, his old love affair, and with that resentments return from the past and make his life even more confused making Jon wonder if he could take the pressure of his career and personal life.A great love story is always kept and when Jon is faced with his old love he will dispute if everything he felt for Sansa was in the past.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

__

_14 years before..._

The young man was staring at the girl with a silly smile on his face. His eyes shone as if, in fact, in front of him was the greatest treasure he had ever seen. His cheeks flushed slightly at the simple idea that she was looking back at him. His hands were sweating, his breathing was fast. His nervousness was so great that he doubted he would be able to speak at that moment.

  
It was not the first time that he had such a reaction. He knew, or rather, he was sure it was the result of his passion for that girl. The admiration for her sweet way, her concern for others, her patience, and compassion. He loved her.

  
He loved every bit of her personality, every characteristic she insisted on saying was a flaw, but for him, it was no flaw at all. He loved everything about that girl.

  
With her, he managed to forget all the doubts that surrounded him. Just looking at her and having her close. He forgot the decisions he should make, the future of promises, and the possible changes that awaited him. All the pressure on him evaporated when she smiled, just as she did at the moment.

  
He was a lucky boy because the mere presence of her was enough for him, but having her so close, with her ragged breath mixing with his was too much, making him unable to control his impulses and wanting to kiss her.

  
Everything around it was a mere blur when he gently placed one of his hands on the girl's thin waist. He took a deep breath and with that action inhaled the sweet and inviting perfume that emanated from the redhead. He felt his fingers tingle as he passed them gently over her delicate face while her blue eyes were watching him intently.

  
He saw her eyes close and could no longer control himself. Softly and slowly he touched his lips to hers. He felt his fingers tremble at the light touch of her lips, his heart beat faster. One hand migrated to her hair, keeping it even closer to him. Time seemed to stop while the two shared such a moment.

  
The kiss, so awaited and expected by the young boy, was much more exciting than he imagined. It was not his first kiss, the 16-year-old boy already had some experiences, but, in fact, it was the first time he kissed someone he liked, and that changed everything.

  
He loved the way the two lips fit together, in a way so unlike anything ever experienced, he delighted in how she seemed to be so delivered to the moment, just as he was.

  
He ended the kiss when they both needed air and it became impossible to maintain the kiss. He remained with his eyes closed, his lips very close to hers.

  
"I love you," he confessed without fear, he loved her for so long that he could no longer keep that feeling, he needed to tell her, share that fact that was beginning to suffocate him.

  
When he opened his eyes he found her looking at him with a soft expression, until she smiled. Her smile was so sweet that he felt his heart ease with the certainty that she shared his feelings.

  
"I love you too." she answered sincerely.


	2. Chapter 01

"Why the hell am I not in this fucking list?!" he exclaimed angrily, about to throw the first object in front of him against the wall.

  
"Jon, calm down." the brother asked from the sofa while holding the notebook with the list of those selected to represent the Seven Kingdoms Football Team.

  
"Calm me down? Do you know what I did for this Selection? Do you happen to know everything I did to play this shit? ” he screamed with rage, put all the irritation he felt in screams, and more screams that were addressed to the older brother.

  
"What? That you always used the national team as an excuse to stay away from your wife and child?” the other replied mockingly. He respected and liked his brother, they had an extremely close relationship, but he couldn't stand Jon's tantrums, much less when the offenses were directed at him. After all, he was not to blame if his brother was not on the stupid list.

  
Jon Snow always found someone to blame, someone to scream and complain about... He never considered the idea that he was responsible for his own failures. He was impulsive and selfish and at times he took all his frustrations out on those who were least to blame. Quite the opposite, after all, his brother, Aegon, was Jon's manager and was always helping him with anything. Much more than a job, he endeavored to give all his support as a brother, to help him in difficult times, but, as was to be expected, he always ended up having to listen to all of Jon's complaints.

  
Jon was not always like that, there was a period when the boy was completely different from now, but life had happened and with it several hurts and disappointments.

  
"You know very well that this team owes me a lot." he snorted.

  
"I know, I know, it was bad." the eldest apologized, "But, as you said yourself... You have already given a lot to this team, it's time to leave a little glory for other players, don't you think?"

  
“And do you think I care about that? What do you have in mind, Aegon? I have dedicated my entire life to be in the national team. I left everything and everyone aside, you know that.” he exclaimed indignantly “I had to be on this list, I was responsible for the last World Cup, do you understand? I! They can't just cut me!"

  
“I know Jon, but try to see their side. You have barely recovered from an injury, you don't know how you are playing and if you recover properly. ” the blonde argued, he didn't want to irritate Jon any further, but he wanted to put a little bit of judgment in that head and make him stop acting like a spoiled boy.

  
“I continue to be the usual Jon. It is not just any injury that will decrease my performance. ” Jon argued angrily while pointing a finger at Aegon.

  
"An ankle injury is very serious and the proof that you need to start respecting your body's limits."

  
"Look, who are you now?" Jon looked at him without understanding “Our mother? Stop this conversation.”

  
"I am someone who is trying to help you!" Aegon exclaimed, already tired of all the discussion.

  
Jon snorted before sinking onto the couch, with his elbows on his knees he supported his head. He felt terrible. When did it all become that damn mess? For years he dedicated himself exclusively to his career, it was the only thing that mattered after certain events in his past.

  
He wanted to be the best, he wanted to show everyone that he didn't need someone by his side to help him. He gave his all to be on the national team and receive the due recognition he deserved. He wanted to prove to everyone how happy he was with his success. And now, as if by magic, he saw everything he fought so hard to conquer, to collapse.

  
In the middle of all these years, he met Ygritte, a beautiful model he ended up getting married after an unexpected pregnancy. His wife was a good company, she was affectionate and liked to support him, but, she was not exactly the person he imagined at his side. He felt terrible about that, but the truth was that he was always willing to make any excuse to avoid Ygritte, and in the past few months this has become constant, but he couldn't help it.

  
Brynden, his six-year-old son, was very affectionate and at times quite shy and quiet, his relationship with the boy was a little difficult. The truth is that he didn't know how to deal with his way very well and the fact that he didn't stop at home didn't help much to win over Brynden.

  
Everything was a mess, his career and his personal life became a burden and he just didn't know how to deal with it. What he knew how to do was take his frustrations out on others and, in this case, his brother.

  
“Look, Jon, go home. I know you're upset, but go home and try to distract yourself… Go do something with Brynden, I don't know… ” 

"You're right." he agreed with his brother, still irritated by all that, not being able to stand in that place anymore, he got up quickly and went to the door, without even saying goodbye to his brother.

***

Jon and Brynden were side by side playing video games, one of the few things Brynden did with his father, since, to Jon's utter disbelief, the boy refused to play football with him, claiming to hate football. It was, in a way, ironic that Jon Snow's son, the national hero of the last World Cup, hated football.

  
The boy was quiet, just like the father, they both did not know what to say when they were together, it was strange. Brynden gave a small smile when he won the match. Then, without any celebration, they restarted the game, as they always did.

  
In spite of everything, the moment Jon was having with his son was comforting, he knew that, of all people, the boy would be the only one who would never judge him for his failures in his career, precisely because he hated the sport and, it is, of course, his son.

  
Jon felt two hands caress his hair, he knew it was Ygritte, but he preferred to continue playing with his son normally.

  
"Where were you?" she asked sweetly as she ran her hands over her husband's neck.

  
"At Aegon's house," Jon replied, still focused on the game.

  
"It's all right?" she asked and Jon managed to capture his wife's genuine concern, but shrugged.

  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied rudely.

  
"Well, because maybe you are upset about the whole situation..." she tried, in the best possible way, to be gentle when talking about that subject.

  
Jon's referred injury, which occurred shortly after the World Cup, in the return of the Westeros Championship, which made him stop for months to deal with the problem and now as if it were not enough, the player found great difficulties in returning to the sport because of the severe pain he still felt.

  
Jon was extremely irritated by all of this, not only because his body did not obey him, but because he had to endure the media that at the moment made fun of his current situation, in his difficulty in playing again.

  
It was pathetic, he felt like a failure. Especially now that he tried to return to the games and all he felt was an unbearable pain in his ankle. The several months in physiotherapy sessions, trying to strengthen the injured area, did not seem to have helped, he had the feeling that his ankle would break at any moment.

  
Jon was too impatient to handle a long recovery. He didn't like being stuck at home. He hated not being able to play, not that he didn't trust his team, but he felt more secure when he was on the pitch himself. He had already defended his position as a midfielder on the King’s Landing team for nine years and not being in the games caused him a great inconvenience.

  
“I don't know why I would be upset. I am fine," he replied emphatically.

  
If there was anything Jon hated, it was talking about himself, especially when it came to talking about his well-being. He did not feel comfortable doing so, he preferred to keep it to himself, he was extremely closed and Ygritte was already more than used to such behavior by her husband.

  
"Okay..." she sighed tiredly "Brynden dear, can you go to your room? Go putting on the pajamas that I'm already going to put you to bed.”

  
The gray-eyed boy looked at his mother, he wasn't sleepy, he wanted to stay a little longer, but he didn't protest. He let go of the controller and got off the couch, then received a kiss from his father who wished him good night and then ran off to his room. Ygritte watched the boy and when she lost sight of himself in the hallway, she sat down next to her husband.

  
"I got a message from Brynden's teacher."

  
“But already? Classes have barely started…”

  
"I know, but..." she shrugged "She's new to high school and, I don't know... She wants to talk."

  
“Do you know what it can be about? Did Brynden tell you anything? ” Jon asked, knowing that the little Brynden said was directed at Ygritte.

  
"He didn't say anything to me, but I think it must be something about his behavior..."

  
Jon always believed that his son's behavior was a reflection of his own personality. Roughly analyzing, both were very similar, not only physically since it was impossible to deny the great similarity of father and son, but both were quiet and introverted, had difficulties in relating to other people, and, well, Jon saw nothing of unusual in that.

  
"It's weird Jon, he..." she sighed "You know, it's my son, but is it awful to say that he looks different from other kids?"

  
Ygritte felt extremely guilty about saying that, it was her son, of course, that she loved every bit of it, but sometimes he confused her and comparing it with other children was wrong, but she saw some differences between him and other children of his age. He did not like being close to his colleagues, he preferred to be alone, he said little and had only confidence in Ygritte and Jon.

Jon and Ygritte always believed it was normal, after all, it could just be Brynden's way. But in recent times, Ygritte noticed certain characteristics, changes in behavior were frequent. In one moment he was extremely calm, in another he was irritable, for no reason. She kept her attention on him, waiting for anything to take action, but with the request for a teacher meeting, Ygritte began to believe that her observations about her son's behavior were not exaggerated and the result of a neurotic mother. After all, the boy entered school a few months ago.

  
"There is nothing strange about the boy, Ygritte," he reassured her.

  
"But he is so introverted ... He has no friends." she continued.

  
“It's just his way. No child is the same as another. ” Jon tried to reassure his wife.

  
“Okay, okay. Maybe you're right. ” she sighed, seeing that it would be of no use to argue with Jon, since he believed that Brynden's behavior was normal since he saw a lot of himself in his son "But, anyway, I want you to go to that meeting too."

  
"It's all right. I'll be there." Jon shrugged before doing what he did the most in the last few months: playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you?
> 
> I know, Jon is a bit of an asshole, I know that, but I love imperfect characters and I'm going to love working more on the story and improving his behavior and we will also find out why he looked like this...
> 
> Well, I ask that you please tell me what you think and in the next chapter we will have Sansa <3
> 
> Xx


	3. Chapter 03

"You need more physical therapy sessions."

  
That was the phrase he definitely didn't want to hear. The disappointment was visible, but only a confirmation of what he already knew. The pain was still constant, preventing him from moving his right ankle properly, as the delay in his return to the fields indicated, and this could not disappoint him anymore.

  
Jon remembered his astonishment when he heard his diagnosis: a grade 3 ankle sprain with the opening of the joint clamp. He vaguely remembered having heard similar words when a friend got hurt like that and he knew the surgery and the long treatment that awaited him, what he didn't expect was that he would be so angry and sulky with all that.

  
He had a complete rupture of the ligaments in his ankle, he still remembered the intense pain he felt when another striker from the other team stepped on his foot and made him turn his foot. It was the worst kind of sprain and since then he had seen his life become a mess and he was no longer the same.

  
In the first phase of treatment, he stayed for five weeks in absolute rest, those days were complete torture, the post-surgery pain was intense. Then, the second phase came, which consisted of physiotherapy sessions, and what he thought was a pain was not even close to what those sessions were, he was not used to it, which only made the treatment worse since it was his first major injury. Now, in the third phase, the training had intensified and he was doing strength and proprioception training, his big nightmare.

  
Jon just couldn't stand being at home anymore, physiotherapy sessions bored him just as they were often painful. It was difficult to have to settle for visits to the Training Center, without, of course, training, just to visit his teammates. He had to admit, it made him jealous to see everyone in perfect condition, while he suffered in his treatment. Not to mention, that he couldn't stand to walk with that crutch anymore. 

  
“We have to further intensify your strength and proprioception training.” his physiotherapist continued, and Jon wanted to laugh such a piece of bad luck.

  
He felt a shiver just thinking about having more proprioception training, he just hated all those balls and more balls that he should step on, hold, squeeze… It was annoying, even more, because his balance was impaired, due to his weakness and difficulty to keep under the right ankle.

  
The boy snorted irritably, scratched his head, Dr. Luwin watched him with some pity. He had been accompanying Jon Snow for months and was well aware of all the anxiety he had about returning to the activity. He was a persistent young man, but after months he was tired of the lack of effective results.

  
"Jon, you had a serious injury, this delay in your recovery is normal." the physiotherapist says again, however, without having any effect on Jon.

  
"Okay, Doctor." he murmured, in spite of all his bad mood, he shouldn't discount this on the poor lord in front of him, he had to admit that it was thanks to him that he had the best possible treatment, since, Doctor Luwin was a renowned physiotherapist, being very well known in the field of sports physiotherapy.

  
Jon had already gone through the almost daily session of his treatment, and now he could go home, more discouraged than he came, the man got up from the comfortable chair in front of Doctor Luwin's table.

  
"Thank you, Doctor." he thanked him, just as he always did after a session.

  
"Don't be discouraged, boy." the man offered him a solicitous smile and Jon waved his thanks.

  
He left the room and walked down some long corridors of the Training Center until he reached the street, more specifically to the soccer field, where some players were training. He watched the players warm-up, each with their own preference for exercise. Oh, how he missed that!

  
Soon he was noticed and received nods and smiles from the players and the coaching staff, he returned the compliments. He stayed at the entrance to the field, just watching the training.

  
“Hey, Jon!”, One of the defenders of the team, came to greet “How are you, man?”

  
"Good." Jon forced a smile.

  
“Don't look like that, man. Soon, you are here with us. ”

  
"If it were just that ..." he couldn't contain his irritation, even though it wasn't directed at the other man. In fact, Grenn and Jon were considerably close, which could be called friends. He was one of the few guys on the team that Jon really liked since he didn't get very close to the party-goers, who made up the big portion of the team.

  
"What happened?" Grenn asked worriedly.

  
"Didn't you hear about the selection?" the defender nodded positively, Grenn knew about Coach Jeor Mormont's call-up and well knew that Jon Snow's name was not among them.

"I'm sorry, but with you like this, without training ... You should already imagine." Grenn said sincerely.

  
Jon snorted, he knew it, he didn't need anyone to say such things to him, but it made it more real, proving everything he already knew and how the damn injury had disrupted his life.

  
"I know that Grenn." he replied crossly, making Grenn roll his eyes with his typical behavior.

  
“Don't be like that, man. You need to clear up. Why don't you go out with us today? ” the friend suggested. "Eddinson is having a meeting at his house..."

  
"I will think about," Jon replied, but Grenn knew it was probably never going to happen. Jon always gave the same answer, but he never showed up for team meetings, always preferring to stay at home. Everyone was already used to such behavior, so much so that they no longer felt upset with all the negatives, they knew what Jon was like.

  
The other teammates appeared shortly afterward. The questions were about his treatment if he was okay... The same as always.

  
Jon tried his best not to let his irritation show so much, after all, the boys were not to blame for anything and were just showing concern for him. With that, he smiled cordially at everyone, tried to give complete answers, and even risked some questions about how his colleagues were doing...

  
The conversation did not last for many minutes, then the player said goodbye to the others, he had a meeting with Brynden's teacher and surely Ygritte would kill him if he didn't show up.

  
He drove through the bottled streets of King’s Landing until he reached a part farther from the city center. The school's location was quieter, close to a luxury condominium, few cars passed in the region and, because of that, it didn't take long to be in front of the school.

  
He parked his Audi and looked at the large and beautiful building of St. Mauritius, from afar it was already visible that inside the school walls were trees and other types of vegetation, it was quite beautiful. He took a few deep breaths, tried to calm himself, and camouflage what he felt at the moment: irritation. He felt irritated and frustrated, he felt tremendously useless. However, as always, he did not allow his reactions to being expressed.

  
Jon was like that, always hiding his feelings, his desires, even what he did... He was a closed person by nature and well, he never acted differently, it wouldn't be now that he would change his way.

  
It took him a few more seconds before he felt ready to get out of the car, so once he did, he walked calmly and entered the brown brick building. Soon he was recognized by an employee who took care of the entrance, since, whenever possible, he picked up or took his son to class.

  
"Mr. Snow." a lady, whom he soon recognized as Mrs. Mordane, the school coordinator, greeted him. "Your wife is already with the teacher." Jon waved to the woman and she started walking and he soon followed.

  
The employees were already used to the presence of the famous football player in the school. Despite the fact that his son's classes in primary school had just started, many often saw Mr. Snow there.

  
"The students are doing another activity while the teacher is meeting with his wife." the kind lady commented and then stopped in front of a classroom.

  
Due to a small glass on the door, Jon quickly realized that it was a classroom and soon saw his son in one of the desks. The other children were also seated, each with their own drawing, but now and then they talked to a colleague, laughed... They seemed excited, but the same did not happen with Brynden.

  
The boy painted the drawing concentrated, without speaking to anyone, he seemed totally oblivious to the people around him, without sketching any feeling, he just painted.

  
"He is a very quiet child." the coordinator commented, but Jon did not like the comment, she spoke as if it were a defect, something that for him was just the son's personality. He answered nothing, just watched his son for a few more seconds until he followed the woman again. "Well, I'm going to leave you here."

  
"Thank you very much." he thanked her and in response, Mrs. Mordane smiled, then the woman opened the door to the room. "Miss Stark, Brynden's father."

  
Jon couldn't help the chill in his belly that followed when he heard the woman in front of him pronounce that surname. He well knew the destruction that the owner of that surname could cause, but she shrugged, certainly, she was a long way away, after all, she did not like King’s Landing.

  
Mrs. Mordane gave Snow a pass so that, for the first time, he could see inside the teacher's private room. He saw his wife sitting in front of the teacher's desk, Ygritte smiled at her husband and then he looked at Brynden's teacher again.

  
He stopped.

  
He couldn't breathe.

  
The heart missed a beat.

_"14 years before..._

_The young man was staring at the girl with a silly smile on his face. His eyes shone as if, in fact, in front of him was the greatest treasure he had ever seen. His cheeks flushed slightly at the simple idea that she was looking back at him. His hands were sweating, his breathing was fast. His nervousness was so great that he doubted he would be able to speak at that moment._

  
_It was not the first time that he had such a reaction. He knew, or rather, he was sure it was the result of his passion for that girl. The admiration for her sweet way, her concern for others, her patience, and compassion. He loved her._

  
_He loved every bit of her personality, every characteristic she insisted on saying was a flaw, but for him, it was no flaw at all. He loved everything about that girl._

  
_With her, he managed to forget all the doubts that surrounded him. Just looking at her and having her close. He forgot the decisions he should make, the future of promises, and the possible changes that awaited him. All the pressure on him evaporated when she smiled, just as she did at the moment._

  
_He was a lucky boy because the mere presence of her was enough for him, but having her so close, with her ragged breath mixing with his was too much, making him unable to control his impulses and wanting to kiss her._

  
_Everything around it was a mere blur when he gently placed one of his hands on the girl's thin waist. He took a deep breath and with that action inhaled the sweet and inviting perfume that emanated from the redhead. He felt his fingers tingle as he passed them gently over her delicate face while her blue eyes were watching him intently._

  
_He saw her eyes close and could no longer control himself. Softly and slowly he touched his lips to hers. He felt his fingers tremble at the light touch of her lips, his heart beat faster. One hand migrated to her hair, keeping it even closer to him. Time seemed to stop while the two shared such a moment._

  
_The kiss, so awaited and expected by the young boy, was much more exciting than he imagined. It was not his first kiss, the 16-year-old boy already had some experiences, but, in fact, it was the first time he kissed someone he liked, and that changed everything._

  
_He loved the way the two lips fit together, in a way so unlike anything ever experienced, he delighted in how she seemed to be so delivered to the moment, just as he was._

  
_He ended the kiss when they both needed air and it became impossible to maintain the kiss. He remained with his eyes closed, his lips very close to hers._

  
_"I love you," he confessed without fear, he loved her for so long that he could no longer keep that feeling, he needed to tell her, share that fact that was beginning to suffocate him._

  
_When he opened his eyes he found her looking at him with a soft expression, until she smiled. Her smile was so sweet that he felt his heart ease with the certainty that she shared his feelings._

  
_"I love you too." she answered sincerely._

_The two returned to the kiss, taking the opportunity to discover this act that was still a little unknown to both. Jon was sure that after that day, their friendship would never be the same and that they would most likely have another kind of relationship, but he was grateful for that, after all, he loved Sansa Stark._

  
_"I've been hiding this for so long that you can't imagine the happiness of being able to say that!" the redhead laughed sweetly at Jon's words._

  
_"I know, I'm relieved to have spoken." she smiled in such a sweet way that the boy felt a great urge to kiss her again and did so, after all, he could spend his whole life kissing Sansa and would never get tired. ”_

He had to blink a few more times to get rid of all the memories that hit him hard, but no matter how distracted he was, he would never fail to recognize who was in front of him.

  
**It was her, Sansa Stark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave your comment and make a writer happy haha
> 
> Xx


	4. Chapter 03

Jon saw Sansa's eyes shine with sudden recognition and a smile started to appear on her face, however, his expression closed, making her smile disappear and she realized that he was not happy to see her.

  
Jon quickly adopted a haughty stance, approached the redhead, and spoke in a serious voice:

  
"Hi. My name is Jon, I'm Brynden's father." he held out his hand, acting normally as if he had just met her.

  
Jon soon recognized the astonishment that seized Sansa, she was speechless with that behavior, was saddened to find that he did not want his wife to know that they knew each other, however, she tried to hide her disappointment and managed a polite smile. She was always good at pretending and being the usual polite lady, Jon thought bitterly.

  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snow."

  
Jon sat in the last remaining chair in front of Sansa's table. The two couldn't help looking at each other for a few seconds. It was impossible for them to avoid an analysis of the changes that came over the years.

  
Sansa was exactly the same as Jon remembered. The same kind smile and flushed cheeks. The milky skin tone was still the same, as were the red hair, but now shorter, just below the shoulders.

  
Ah, the eyes, he tried to avoid looking directly at them, but such a thought of avoiding contact passed quickly through his mind, the next second he was staring at them. The blue eyes that always looked at him with affection were no longer the same, they were still kind, but... He did not give him the same feelings as before.

  
On the other hand, Sansa was also unable to avoid the analysis. She also looked at the man in front of her with curiosity. So much had changed, she quickly reached that conclusion. Jon was not the same as before, he was very serious, his haughty posture showed no kindness, something that made her eyes narrow. If all his posture and manner were no longer the same, she could not say the same about his physique, he was still the boy in excellent shape from years ago.

  
"Now that my husband has arrived, we can start." Ygritte, without noticing the momentary moment between the player and the teacher, spoke.

  
"Sure, sure." Sansa nodded absently, blinked a few times, trying to focus again and blur her attention from Jon. But how could she act normally? That was... Unexpected, for want of better words. She would never expect to see him again, after so many years, she believed that a new date was impossible, but clearly sue was wrong.

  
She couldn't speak what was stuck in her throat, with Jon's wife present, she had to act normally since she quickly realized that the player wanted them both to act like mere strangers, the question was: could she do it?

  
She had been distracted again and lost herself in Jon's eyes. She tried to disguise it. She looked at her open agenda on the table. "Meeting with Brynden's parents". It was what the agenda said.

  
Brynden. Sansa tried to focus her thoughts on the shy little boy in her class. The boy who, now knowing he was Jon's son, was actually his father's faithful copy. There was no doubt about who the boy looked like the most. Sansa also realized that the boy's way was very reminiscent of his father's, the same shy and quiet way, he also didn't like interacting with other people, she just hoped that like his father, he could overcome these characteristics and be able to make the most of school life.

  
"Brynden, well ..." she started, still trying to organize her thoughts "He's quite shy." She commented.

  
"Yes, I must confess that it concerns me." Ygritte agreed.

  
"I understand." Sansa smiled understandingly "This should normally not be a concern."

"Normally? “Ygritte frowned, soon realizing that the teacher did indeed have some concerns about Brynden.

  
“Brynden's shyness has been interfering with his coexistence with other colleagues. Not only that, but it is also starting to disrupt school activities ... ”

  
"Oh." the exclamation escaped Ygritte's lips.

  
“He refuses to do activities with colleagues... He prefers to be alone while others talk... Well, I believe that you, the parents, can talk to him. So I called you to this meeting to report on Brynden's behavior and to recommend that you talk to him about the situation.” the word "parents" seemed to wake up the gamble that until then Jon was lost in thought.

  
He pretended to pay attention, but the truth was, his thoughts were far away. Unable to avoid it, he recalled a past that now seemed very distant. A happy past full of promises, which in a second moment turned out to be liars and ended up hurting him.

  
The anger that had been kept for so long returned with thoughts of Sansa. That gentle smile would never deceive him again. She knew how to be cruel, she knew how to play with his feelings, promise things, and then... He couldn't even remember without feeling his handshake with anger.

  
Sansa Stark knew how to be treacherous and he would not allow her to deceive him again.

***

The loud music soon hit him as soon as the door was opened by someone else. He entered the house watching the whole mess of people drinking and talking despite the loud music. A typical Eddison meeting.  
The truth is Edd liked to party, he was outgoing and he liked having his house full of people. Despite the exorbitant difference between the two, Jon had great sympathy for Edd, liked the sincerity that the other had, no matter what the situation, he would always be true and loyal to his friends. Jon missed it in the people he lived with, it was difficult to find the one who would express his true opinion about something, always being sincere and loyal to his principles.

  
"Is it my eyes or is Jon Snow really at my place?" Edd laughed in front of him. "I never imagined that this moment would come!"

  
"How are you doing, Edd?" Jon greeted with a handshake, a little unaccustomed to the environment.

  
"Very well, man." the brunette had a big smile on his face. "Come here, I'll get you a beer."

  
"I do not drink," Jon said automatically.

  
“Well, man, you're not playing or anything. What kind of northern man are you to deny a beer? I do not believe that someone who came from the place that produces the best beers in the country does not like to drink one from time to time. ”

  
It had been years since Jon had stopped drinking. Much of that decision came through Sansa, who was always around reminding him that he shouldn't drink and when he saw it he no longer drank a drop. He knew that alcoholic drinks would only hinder his sports performance, because of that, it was not difficult to drop the beers he drank from time to time.

  
"I don't drink, Edd," he repeated, but without any effect, the man in front of him just rolled his eyes and pushed him across the room, until they reached the large kitchen.

  
“You are very serious, Jon. You need to have fun, come on, get that beer.” he held out a bottle to Jon.

  
Jon thought about denying it again, but before he could utter his thoughts out loud, certain memories took over.

> _"You should stop drinking." He heard his girlfriend's voice behind him as soon as he picked up a bottle of the drink._
> 
>   
>  _"It's just a beer ..." he shrugged, but ended up smiling when he saw the worried face she had. Not that he wanted to cause her concern, but in a way and in a strange way, it was good that he had someone so concerned about him._
> 
>   
>  _“It's just a beer now. The next one will be just the second, the next just the third..." she rolled her eyes. He ended up laughing, making her look at him indignantly._
> 
>   
>  _"Do you think my concern is funny?"_
> 
>   
>  _"No love. No way." he wrapped his arms around Sansa's waist. "I would never do that." he laughed, soon showing the annoyance of his words._
> 
>   
>  _"You're not worth anything." she gave her boyfriend a light slap on the arm "I don't know why I still worry about you... I should let you fall drunk and the next day not even be able to go to training and your coach gives you a big scold." she pretended to be angry, but Jon well knew she didn't mean it._
> 
>   
>  _"You don't do that because you love me." he smiled smugly._
> 
>   
>  _"After all, he is convinced!" she exclaimed making him laugh._
> 
>   
>  _"And am I actually lying?" he frowned in a relaxed tone, pressing her for a negative answer._
> 
>   
>  _"Maybe ..." she laughed at the offended expression he made._
> 
> _"You are hurting my feelings!" he said, she laughed and hugged him by the neck and then brought their faces together._
> 
> _  
> “Never, Jon. I would never hurt your feelings ”._

He closed his eyes tightly, too irritated by the memory that flooded him. Everything that reminded Sansa was locked away in some obscure place of his mind.  
It was all too cruel. The sweet, delicate way of calling him still hurt. Remembering all that hurt.

  
"I would never hurt your feelings." Jon wanted to laugh when he remembered those words. In response to all that, he reached for the beer that Edd still held and took a long drink, it was as if he was sending Sansa and her words to hell.

  
"That's it, man!" Edd celebrated. "Now let's go to the living room to settle down."

***

Jon no longer knew how many beers he had, he was so dizzy that he had been sitting on the sofa for a long time, while the other guests were making noise around him. Jon had no strength to get up. The only thing he did was to remember every single moment he had with Sansa during the afternoon, how he was unable to pay attention to what Sansa and Ygritte were talking about, his mind was only assaulted by images of a past that he would not like to have remembered.

  
He laughed when he remembered the imploring expression Sansa made as they said goodbye to the meeting. He knew she wanted to talk, but, strangely, it was the first time he had not answered her request. He made a point of shaking Sansa's hand as if it were their first meeting and, accompanied by Ygritte, leaving the damn room.

  
He had to admit, he felt good about leaving Sansa with an unhappy expression. After all, who was she to demand an explanation after so many years? She had long since lost the right to do so.

  
Jon felt the couch sink beside him, but he didn't care. He continued to stare at his beer and occasionally sipped it. Then he could feel a hand lightly touching him, and only then did he wake up and look to the side. He found a young woman staring at him, the blonde had a smile on her face, but clearly she was already a little drunk, just like him.

  
“Edd told me that you don't have fun easily. I wanted to come here and see for myself. ” she laughed, but on the other hand, she only managed to make Jon roll his eyes "So, how do you like the meeting?"

  
"A little noisy." he was slow to answer, he was uncertain between ignoring it and answering it.

  
"Just the way Edd likes it." this time she managed to get a smile from Jon, who ended up agreeing with her. "Why are you so discouraged?"

  
"I'm not." He responded automatically, despite having a large amount of alcohol in his blood, he did not leave aside the usual behave.

  
"Of course you are, problems at home?" the woman's green eyes stared at Jon as one of her hands started to approach his thigh.

  
"No." he denied it and then took a long drink of his beer. Why the hell would he share with a stranger the whole mess that was in his life?

  
"Well, is it your injury?" she tried again.

  
"No." he repeated the answer, she just moved closer to him and then her hand was on his thigh and Jon was slow to understand what she was doing.

  
“So why don't you have a little fun? I can help you have fun. ” she smiled seductively and then her face was too close to his. She stared at Jon's full lips and couldn't help but be attracted to him, momentarily forgetting the player's marital status.

  
Jon was slow to notice the woman's sudden approach, but it didn't take long for him to distance himself from her.

  
"I am not interested," he said rudely. The woman's eyes widened as soon as she heard his rude words, but she didn't say a word, she was there for fun and she would easily ignore Jon's words.

  
He couldn't believe the woman's audacity, he didn't even know her to answer the intimate questions she asked, not to mention that she felt she had the right to kiss him, he was married, he never betrayed Ygritte and he wouldn't do it now.

  
As soon as he was free of the woman's untimely presence, Jon finished the beer in one gulp. Everyone around him looked worse than he was if that were possible. He was too angry and discouraged to stay in that place. He got up and without bothering to say goodbye, something that anyone in that room would not care whether he would receive or not, given everyone's alcoholic dosage, went to leave.

He wanted to punch himself for continuing to see Sansa in his thoughts. But the anger he felt at the moment only increased when he started to remember her smile. As a result, he opened his eyes quickly and tried to look for his cell phone to call a taxi, he was fully aware that he was too drunk to drive, it would be safer to return home by taxi and the next day to pick up his vehicle at Edd.

  
When he opened the door to his house, he thanked for being late enough that Ygritte was not awake.

  
The whole house was pitch black, and he had to balance himself on the walls so he could get to one of the guest rooms. He knew that if he went to sleep in his room he would wake Ygritte and he did not want to worry her about seeing his current state, as she well knew that Jon did not drink alcohol, even at their wedding, at the time he only allowed himself to drink a sip of champagne during the newlyweds toast.

  
So he knew that if Ygritte saw him, she would be overly concerned.

  
Jon only managed to take off his shoes and shirt before throwing himself on the bed and sinking his face into one of the pillows. There, in the dark empty room, he allowed himself to think of Sansa until he plunged into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, how are you?
> 
> I was so happy with your feedback in the last chapter that I decided to post earlier, so thank you very much for your feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Well, what did you think of this meeting between Sansa and Jon? In the next chapter, they will see each other again, any idea of what their meeting will be like?
> 
> Thanks again for reading and until the next chapter, if you want to follow me on tumblr my user is @pharrymanips.
> 
> Oh I'm also posting another Jonsa story called Remember Me, if you're interested in reading :D
> 
> Xx


End file.
